


The things I do for you

by skurokens



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, Romance, Tenderness, bc that's what they do in this, it's been 84 years since i touched a keyboard and this was what came out of it in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skurokens/pseuds/skurokens
Summary: He frowned at the weight of the egg carton, “And that’s definitely less than three eggs, dammit.”-They bicker and flirt about breakfast and it's embarrassing.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	The things I do for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back(?) It's been such a long, long, long while since I wrote anything...! But this was fun and it's fluffy so idk, enjoy.

There had to be something better than just eggs and ham in the fridge.

“Shizuo, I want to eat toast and tomatoes. Also eggs. Maybe. Do we have any fruit?”

Where was the carton of orange juice he had just bought a few days ago? And the milk. He didn’t remember drinking the last bottle of it yesterday. Or did he? But he would have remembered if-

  
“Shizu-chan! Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, I did. Unfortunately for you we don’t have anything else except for ham and eggs in here.”

“Well if that’s all there is then take them out and start cooking, please. I’m hungry.”

Shizuo rolled he’s eyes with a sigh, reaching his hand for the eggs and the little ham that was left. How had he managed to let the fridge get _this_ empty? It had never been-

“And close the door! Your electricity bill will skyrocket if you’re not careful.”

“You have a weird way of being thankful to the person always cooking your breakfast, flea.” He slammed the fridge door with his arm while holding both the eggs and ham in his hands. He frowned at the weight of the egg carton, “And that’s definitely less than three eggs, dammit.”

“I’m just worrying about your bank account. And what, have the eggs gone bad? Or did you accidentally crush them?” Izaya smirked from his now already designated place at the small kitchen table. It had a clear view of the small kitchen counter. A clear view of Shizuo.

“Neither. And fuck you. Also, what do you mean _my_ electricity bill? You spend at least five days a week here nowadays. And this week it’s…Hmm… Six? You didn’t spend yesterday here but you did spend the night after illegally _br_ _e_ _aking into my apartment_.” Shizuo set the eggs and ham on the counter and checked what he already knew: there where only two eggs. Dammit.

“Illegally break in? My, I didn’t know there was such a thing as legally breaking into an apartment.” Shizuo growled silently but before he managed to say anything back Izaya continued, “And I did not break into your apartment at all! I used a spare key! There’s a huge difference, wouldn’t you agree?”

The eggs were temporarily forgotten on the table as Shizuo leaned against the counter, facing Izaya who was looking a little too smug to his liking. “A spare that you had made without permission.”

“I did that last Christmas, dear Shizu-chan, so why is that relevant now? And I thought you were happy about that development – that’s what I gathered from your reaction to the surprise gift I gave you that time anyway...” Izaya’s tone dipped lower, a clear indication to the memory of him surprising Shizuo in a holiday themed outfit he wore that evening after Shizuo got home from a Christmas party: striped leggings, a red mini shorts with a blouse to go with it and deer antlers. One of his – or rather one of _their_ – favourite outifits on Izaya. The maid one still number one on the list. It was a classic, after all.

A slight blush rose to Shizuo’s face with the memory. But he stayed strong. “It was still illegal. Also, who says I’m not happy that you’re spending more time here?” Shizuo gave Izaya a smug look and Izaya frowned slightly at the implication of a comeback. “Rather, I’m happy to know you enjoy my company and feel so at ease here. After all, in the evenings-”

Izaya made small whining sound while tilting slightly away from Shizuo, eyes tightly closed, knowing exactly what he was going to say next. “I refuse to listen-”

“After all,” Shizuo continued with a slightly raised voice, sarcasm and a grin evident in his voice, “You are so cute when you fall asleep on the couch in the evenings. I get to carry you to bed almost every night. Adorable, really. You hardly ever wake up when I pick you up.” But even more evident in his voice was adoration. Again, much to Izaya’s dismay. (Or so he claimed.)

“I work almost around the clock. Of course I’d be tired. And you watch such boring shows, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo nodded, clearly dismissing the comment. In his mind he was the winner already. So, back to the eggs but with a much better mood. “Anyway. We have only two eggs. And ham.” Shizuo pointed at the sorry amount of food on the table. “I need to go to the store.”

“Seriously?” Izaya tilted his head a little while sighing, now eyeing Shizuo, and asked, “What about toast? You gotta have _something_ to eat other than two lousy eggs.”

“Unfortunately I don’t. I really don’t get it either. Well, it’s true I’ve been busy during this week and yesterday I… well, kind of forgot,” Shizuo gave Izaya a pointed look to which Izaya just smirked almost victoriously. “...as you know.”

  
“Are you complaining _again_?” Izaya huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest but still looked at Shizuo with a playful smile on his lips, “First my Christmas present and now I hear you don’t like my idea of a lunch break? And here I thought you liked to have sex with me – enjoy it, even.” By this time Shizuo had taken a few steps towards Izaya which really just meant in his small kitchen that he had moved right in front of him. All the while Izaya had never stopped looking Shizuo into his eyes. “I’m hurt… It’s not like I left you hungry either. I got you that lunch box to take with you after we left the hotel.”

“Oh shut up. Don’t try to rile me up or I won’t be going to the store at all and just let you starve.” But the warning was empty of any actual threat. “How come you’re so hungry anyway? You don’t usually eat anything in the mornings...” Shizuo moved his left hand to ruffle Izaya’s hair affectionately, mirroring Izaya’s small but playful smirk that played on his lips.

“Well usually no but I only had a light dinner before I broke into your apartment and that was just a few hours after yesterday’s lunch….”

Shizuo chuckled, nodding in understanding. He grinned again, “Okay. Got it. So was it was eggs, toast and…?”

Izaya almost found himself grinning just by seeing how amused Shizuo was and the warm hand ruffling his already messy hair didn’t help at all containing it. It was a rare thing to see Shizuo this relaxed and happy, though these moments had been increasing every week if he’s observations were correct. And of course they were. Izaya would never admit it, but it made his heart melt just a little. “...tomatoes.” Just a little.

“Tomatoes.” Shizuo sighed and with a final pat on Izaya’s head he left to the bedroom, presumably to get something else on than just old sweatpants he wore to bed. “Toast, eggs, tomatoes… Oh and I really need to buy milk, too...” Maybe he could make those pancakes that Izaya liked with strawberries? “I wonder if they have any strawberries...” At least he’d make that good espresso Izaya loved. Or maybe today it would be a cappuccino? It seemed like one of those rare lazy Sunday mornings. Might as well.

Meanwhile Izaya had gotten up from the table and followed Shizuo to the bedroom, his bare feet making a soft noise against the floor.

“Wait a little Shizu-chan! I think I wanna come with you.”


End file.
